This invention relates to an improved footrest for motorcycle. This footrest includes a supporting bracket attached to the frame of the motorcycle. The supporting bracket includes an elongate slot at the upper surface of the bracket. A receiving chamber is provided in the underside of the bracket which is in communication with the slot through a plurality of holes in the supporting bracket. The supporting bracket is further provided with an enlarged end portion defining a protective end thereof. An elongate reflective rod is received within the chamber in such a manner that a soft pod which is disposed within said elongate slot is engaged with the reflective rod through means of a plurality of dowel posts which project from the soft pad to the reflective rod through the holes in the supporting bracket. By this arrangement, a footrest which can fully support the foot is made. When the footrest is retracted, an excellent reflective effect is also provided.
Motorcycles are the main mode of transportation for many white collar workers and salesmen due to its convenience and mobility. It has become a main mode of transportation for modern society. The motorcycle has also been provided with a footrest for a passenger. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional footrest A1 has a simple configuration. Referring to FIG. 1A, it discloses a detailed view of the conventional footrest A1 circled in FIG. 1. The footrest A1 includes a shaft rod A2 which has a traverse hole which can be pivotally installed onto the bracket provided by the frame of the motorcycle. The shaft rod A2 is enveloped with a plastic sleeve A3. This has a relatively simple configuration, easy to manufacture, and the manufacturing cost is low. But, the plastic sleeve A3 has a poor fictional force. Accordingly, when the motorcycle rides in a comparatively high speed, and encounters a rugged road, the passenger's foot can not easily rest on the footrest and tends to slip over and bounce thereof easily. If the foot loses its support, not only will it bring a negative influence to the steerability of the motorcycle, but will also generate a dangerous situation if the unsupported foot bumps into an obstacle.
The plastic sleeve A3 is a simple layer of plastic sheet which can not absorb any vibration during the riding. Accordingly, it is very uncomfortable when vibration is directly transferred to the arch portion of the passenger's foot.
When the motorcycle is stopped, it is hard to be seen from the side since there are no reflective plates provided in the side of the motorcycle. Accordingly, the side collisions can not be positively avoided.